Love me or love me not
by BookManiacGirl
Summary: Jessica is a spy, well sort of. Her rich aunt and uncle sent her to Japan to attend ouran high. There she meet the host club. Will her cover be blown and her past secret be found out? Honey X OC Slight crossover with Agent Cody Banks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bear with me**

**Love or love me not**

**OC Description **

**Name: Jessica Kang**

**Nationality: Quarter Korean, half Japanese, Quarter America**

**Family: An aunt and uncle that acts like mother and mother**

**Hobbies: Pottering, play guitar, read books, sing, draw/paint, listen to music, and play tetris**

**Favourite music: Kpop, some J-pop, English songs, Chinese songs**

**Job: spy**

**Favourite colour: dark blue, green, black**

**Type of clothing: Random**

**Hair colour and style: Long brownish dark blond, sometimes with highlights, short side bang **

**Eye colour: Changes depends on mood normally look like opal **

**Height: 145cm**

**Age: 16 ( Same age as Tamaki and Kouya)**

**Special Skills: Hacking into computers, fighting, shooting, finding out information, acting so people doesn't know her real age, blend in with the crowd.**

**Personality: Shy at first, outgoing if she get to know you**

**Afraid of: her past, spider, claustrophobic**

**Special information: Transfer from America, Used to live in New York with aunt and uncle, both parents are dead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love or Love Me not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ouran highschool hostclub or its characters exept Jessica  
><strong>

Normal Font: Japanese

**Bold Font: English**

_Italic Normal Font: Korean_

_**Italic Bold Font: Chinese**_

**Prologue**

**Jessica's POV**

**On the outside, I look as normal as a 16 years old, anime and Kpop obsesses girl can but on the inside I am very different. Oh did I mention I am only 415 cm tall? You see, I am a spy during the summer time when I go to this spy camp in the middle of nowhere and go on missions. Other times, I try to stay out of trouble. That happens when I am about 14.**

**There I was sitting in a limo, on my way to home. I live with my rich aunt and uncle who own one of the largest companies. We live in a mansion in New York but go to different place during holidays. I was living with my aunt and uncle since both of my parents being gone which was when I am ten. I did not mind they were very kind to me and spoils me a lot since they don't have children of their own. That is before they told me the news...**

**Normal POV**

"**No! How could you guys do this to me!" **

"**I am sorry Jessica; it is just that you so depressed lately. I thought starting over in a new environment will do you good."**

"**But what about my friends?" **

"**You will make new friends."**

"**Unlikely"**

"**Jessica" Jessica's aunt is a patient person but even she has a limit.**

"**Sorry, guess I have no saying in this"**

"**No"**

**Jessica sighed, "What school will I attend?"**

"**Ouran Highschoold"**

"**When will we leave?"**

"**Next week and you will rest a day than go to the school"**

"**Good I will say goodbye to my friends then" **

**Jessica's POV**

**My aunt is right I been quite depressed lately. But what do you expect my boyfriend died. The good thing about moving to Japan is that they might not find me but I no in the bottom of my heart that is not possible. **

**I plug my iphone to the speaker and the music starts to lull me into sleep...**

_LOVE seems to change so easily,  
>In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left,<br>Gotta let you go  
>And please don't cry<em>

_I guess I was not really the person for you  
>I couldn't hold back my stupid heart<br>Which pained you  
>And please don't cry<em>

_Refrain:  
>Here is the end for the both of us,<br>And until the world would allow our love then,_

_Chorus:  
>It's okay baby please don't cry,<br>This long journey is about to end.  
>But someday, we will meet again,<br>In the next life, we will see each other again_

_Verse Two:  
>Everyday, we are blinded by our anger,<br>What we were fighting about every minute,  
>I cried every night,<br>Baby I cried_

_All the long nights  
>I stayed up late crying,<br>I spent them all alone  
>Baby I cried<em>

_Refrain:  
>Here is the end for the both of us,<br>And until the world would allow our love then,_

_Chorus:  
>It's okay baby please don't cry,<br>This long journey is about to end.  
>But someday, we will meet again,<br>In the next life, we will see each other again_

_Bridge:_

_Sometimes, when tears come to me,  
>I remember our beautiful memories<br>I hope that you won't be hurt more,  
>And please don't cry<em>

_Chorus:  
>It's okay baby please don't cry,<br>This long journey is about to end.  
>But someday, we will meet again,<br>In the next life, we will see each other again_

_-Don't Cry Park Bom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran highschool hostclub and any of its characters except Jessica  
><strong>

Underlined normal Font: Thoughts in English

Normal Font: Japanese

**Bold Font: English**

_Italic Normal Font: Korean_

_**Italic Bold Font: Chinese**_

**Jessica's POV**

**It takes about 12.5 hours to get from New York to Japan. She took 5 hours of sleep and it is still 7.5 hours left. She is so bored that she is playing chopstick with her self. Usually she would play tetris on the plane but she already spend all the energy in the first hour. Even music can't fix her boredom. Being a teenage spy doesn't allow you to just just relax. Her friends texted to her just before school started saying they missed her. **I missed them already...

**~~~~~~~~~~Japan(I don't know where Ouran High is) 7.5 hours later~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal' POV**

**The mansion in Japan is smaller than the one New York but just as grand. She had told her aunt to give her two rooms. Since her stuff is send three days before, she didn't bring much to the plane. Sometime being rich have their quirks. One of her room is a sunny room with large windows and a place to relax and read in front of it. There is many cushions in the room so there is lot of place to relax. Sofas, loveseat, beanbags, and other seating stuff surround a modern looking coffee table. A modern desk with a large chair was placed in the corner. The king sized bed has black pillows, zebra pattern blanket, and white bed sheet. **

**The is a mini bar in an other corner with any kind of drinks and food you can imagine. A large flat screen tv is placed on the wall and you can see in every corner of the room. There is a laundry chute that leads directly to the laundry room. The floor of the room is marble in checkered patter covering it is a large zebra pattern carpet. The walls are white with black borders. There are five doors. One leads to the walk in closet where there is every kind of cloth, accessories, shoes that I like to wear. There is a door for the bathroom which have a humongous bathtub, two sinks, peach marble counter top, a shower, and large mirror on the wall. Third door leads to the the home theater where there is comfortable seats and latest movies that I can watch. The fourth door open to the hallway. The fifth door leads to the second room. The second room is has shelves of books and mangas. There cabinets filled with souvenirs and anime/manga stuff like shurikens, swords, and cards. The CD rack is filled with music CDs in Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and English songs. The carpet is dark blue and the walls are light blue with black border. Basically the second room is a room where Jessica put all my collection in. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jessica's POV**

**After checking everything is right, she started to put posters on the walls. By the time she finish, Jessica is so tired she can't even move an arm. So she lay there listen to her music and fall asleep.**

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<strong>

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
>Well, count to ten, take it in<br>This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
>Fifteen<p>

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<p>

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<br>[From: .]  
>When the night ends<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin 'round<br>But in your life you'll do things greater than  
>Dating the boy on the football team<br>But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<p>

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<br>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<p>

Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

**Fifteen-Taylor Swift**

So how was it?

This chapter is quite boring because I am just setting up the scene.

There will be at least one song in every chapter.

Next chapter, Jessica will meet the hostclub

**Please Review...!**


End file.
